


Present

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [19]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman: Reborn, Damian is a secret sweetheart, Dick Grayson is Batman, Fluffy, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “I can’t… I can’t believe you actually remembered…” - Dick&Damian





	

"Oh, Dami..." Dick whispered, one hand covering his mouth. "I can't... I can't believe you actually  _ remembered... _ "

" _ Tt _ , of course I did." Damian answered, shifting his stance. "Do you... like it?"

Dick carefully,  _ carefully _ , extended his free hand to trace the lines of the drawing, holding back a sob.

Months ago, in the beginning of their partnership, Dick had seated down beside a sleepless Damian, when both were plagued with way too many nightmares to sleep, and told him of his parents. Told him of why he first became Robin, and what it meant for him (something he had never done before, since Damian was the first Robin he actually  _ chose _ ). Talked about how he, struck by grief after his parent's death, ended up just keeping one poster of his show and as a result, years later when he decided to search for more, found not more than four posters, some tickets and two shirts that contained the Flying Graysons logo.

He remembered describing to Damian how his favorite poster was - one that he hadn't found. A red poster, with the black silhouettes of his parents, one hand on each trapeze and the other holding a little boy between them.

He had forgotten the conversation, after that. Apparently, Damian didn't.

In front of him, on the table he used to make paperwork for the Wayne Enterprises, was a poster exactly like what he described, if not better. He could feel the texture of the material used, proving it was hand-made. The Flying Graysons logo, written in true circus fashion, was carefully drawn, allowing the interior of each letter to be carefully colored in a cream color. Below that, the spectacle's name, "Flight of Death" was lined in bold red, and the silhouettes were carefully placed on a cream-colored background, a faint line of red tracing a bird pattern on their chests, much like Nightwing's own uniform.

Dick was definitely crying.

"Grayson?" Damian asked, carefully and a little worried, then made a very un-Damian-like squeak when Dick all but threw himself at him, hugging him close and sobbing into his hair.

"I loved it, Dami. Thank you  _ thank you thankyou _ " He babbled, not even seeing Damian's soft smile and the way he was  _ not _ pushing him away this time.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
